


Secret Love

by askthejackfrost



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthejackfrost/pseuds/askthejackfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to visit his boyfriend, and things get hot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP that I did on omegle! Lol, I hope you enjoy!

"Wakey-wakey, Master of darkness!" Jack huffed, leaning over the spirit and pulling those lips up into a smile. "The guardians aren't around, so you don't have to just lay there all alone."

"Well, if you joined me I wouldn't be alone." He smirked, but sat up anyway. "How did you lose those weirdos?"

"I just told them I was checking up on Jamie. And taking care of personal problems." Jack said, Pitch nodded, standing and pulling Jack close. "Since you'll be here a while, what would you like to do?" he asked

"Since I'll be here a while," Jack reached up and tweaked Pitch's nose, "I am going to see what it takes to get you to smile." 

Pitch rolled his eyes. "Good luck. You'll need it I'm afraid." he said. He faked a yawn. "Better get to work, Frost. I haven't got all day." He teased.

"You're right, we don't have all day- we've got all of eternity." He shrugged, and he grinned. "Honestly, I think your face would definitely be strange with a smile. Come on- at least try." He stepped back, floating up to Pitch's height.

He raised a hairless brow, smirking. "I can only smirk, all your efforts will be wasted." He said.

"Only smirk? I don't think so." Jack grinned, and he made his best silly-face at Pitch. When that didn't work, he floated back and then put on his most ridiculous 'serious' face. "Come on, smile."

"No." he said, quicksilver eyes staring straight at Jack's glacier hues. "Give up yet?" he asked, crossing his arms. "I cant even remember the last time I smiled..."

"No, I don't give up. I'm going to make you smile." Landing, Jack approached the man, looking up at the tall darkness. He reached up and touched Pitch's chest. "You don't remember the last time you smiled...? Isn't that sad?"

He shrugged, then shivered at Jack's icy touch. "I'm the embodiment of fear, I don't need to smile..." he said, stepping closer, loving the touch. He hadn't had Jack for a while and he wanted him. "How about this, You make me smile and I'll do what you want for a whole day, but if you don't you do what I want. deal?"

Raising his dark brows, Jack cocked his head to the side and he braced himself ever so slightly. Still, the thought of a challenge was great. "I make you smile, but you have to go along with my more harmless ideas when I try to make you smile. And if I can't make you smile by the end of the week, I'll do what you want."

"A week, huh? Its on Frosty." He said, keeping a straight face. He led Jack to the sitting room in his lair. "Tea?"

"Tea? Really?" Jack groaned. "Frosty! Frosty was my snowman." Still, he followed along, jumping up onto Pitch's back half way through to wrap his arms around his neck and drop his chin onto that strange black hair. "I'll have tea with you, so long as there's strudel."

"I suppose." he said, reaching behind him and squeezing Jack's pert butt. Still he kept a straight face, dropping him on the couch when they got there. "I'll be back."

"If you decide it's ok to disappear for this whole week, it doesn't count!" Jack said, "I'm counting every second you leave, and that much is added onto the time that I have to make you smile." His own expression was petulant as he folded his arms across his chest.

"If you insist." Pitch said from the kitchen, brewing the tea and getting Jack strudel. He gave him the strudel, then went back to the Kitchen, pouring the tea. "How much sugar and or cream?" he asked

The moment he got his hands on the warm apple strudel, Jack bit into it. Hearing the question, he didn't bother to swallow, and just spoke with his mouth full. "All of the sugar, hold the cream."

Pitch rolled his eyes, dumping a bunch of sugar in Jack's and stirring, then bringing the tea out and sitting next to the ice sprite. "Are you sure you don't want tea with that sugar?"  
Jack sat with his feet up and his knees bent in front of him, and he looked over and took his cup of tea, sipping it to clear the strudel from his mouth. He winced, and ended up almost freezing the tea so that he could drink it- having burned his mouth. "No, that's just perfect, thanks Blackie." He kicked his feet up over the couch and lay back so that his head was on Pitch's lap and he looked up- trusting that the man wasn't going to spill hot tea on his face. "Do you pluck your nose hairs? Or is your nose naturally clear, just like your eyebrows?"

Pitch almost spit out his tea. "What? Of course not! I'm naturally like this." He said, sounding rather annoyed. "I'd shave your eyebrows off for that comment, but you wouldn't be very handsome anymore." He said, running his fingers through Jack's snowy hair. He sipped his tea, sighing as he relaxed. As annoying as Jack could be at times, he enjoyed the eternal teen's company

Of course, Jack was grinning at the reaction. What he wasn't understanding was it was make-Pitch-smile not make-Jack-smile. "What, are you telling me that I'm only handsome because of my eyebrows?" He asked, not even in mock-offense. "For shame- you've got an eyebrow fetish, Pitch." He winked. And with that, he sat himself up. "Maybe it would be easier for you to smile if you had a beard. I mean, your teeth are nice enough- and you've been scaring enough children lately. Yes, I know you have been don't even argue."

He sighed. "I'm not growing a beard, Jack." he said. He sipped his tea. "And, no, I don't have an eyebrow fetish, I just think without eyebrows you wouldnt be as handsome. Yours are very defined and look good on you." he said, matter of factly

"Gee. You sound like you put up with a lot of crap." Jack said, thoughtfully. "You'd think you spent a lot of time with me. But thank you, I am glad that you.. like my eyebrows?" They came together, and he gave Pitch a sidelong look. This wasn't working. What would make Pitch smile? He thought about it, and then his expression relaxed. After a moment, Jack leaned in close to one of Pitch's ears. "Do you think of me as much as I think of you?"

He smirked. "I'm not sure. How much do you think of me?" he asked, setting his tea down and holding Jack's hips

"I think about you a lot. Mostly good things." He said, one hand curling around that gravity defying hair and giving a tug. Jack let his cold lips brush against Pitch's cheekbone. "Well, I say good..." That was a smirk, but not a smile..

He shivered as his hair was pulled, and he tugged Jack close. "Go on." He purred, licking the shell of Jack's ear. he loved it when Jack pulled his hair, and he wanted all the teen was willing to give at the moment

Swinging one leg over to straddle Pitch and destroy whatever space was left between them, Jack ignored the sound of his staff clattering to the lair's ground. "Really, I just think about.. hands." Jack continued, nose brushing Pitch's temple. "Touching. And... I think about... playing dress-up in our outfits." His grip on Pitch's hair tightened. "Do you think about that?"

He shivered and nodded. "I often think of you in your panties and thigh high stockings. The ones that match your eyes. I love the way they cup you in all the right places." He purred, squeezing his ass to prove his point. "And when I tie you to the bed and touch you until you beg me to take you hard." He smirked once more, nipping at Jack's neck

"Oh... is that what you think about?" Jack smirked, pressing his lips against Pitch's jaw. "And what if I told you.. unless you smile for me... there's no way I'm going to let you tie me down, much less beg for you to take me?" He asked, pulling his head back to both look at Pitch and get himself out of the man's biting reach.

His grip on Jack's hips tightened and he glared. "You wouldn't." He hissed

"Smile, Pitchie." Jack insisted, grinning widely. One of his legs slipped down, so that his foot could touch the floor- as though he was ready to escape.

Pitch growled, far from smiling. He pinned the teen to the couch and forced himself to smile for a second before kissing Jack roughly

Jack grunted as he found himself pinned, and he struggled briefly, pressing his lips together- it wasn't until he saw that little smile that Jack relaxed. He then reciprocated the rough kiss, not quite able to keep up but trying anyway- his hands twitching and unfortunately pinned. "Wow, so you /can/ smile!" He gasped when the kiss was over.

Pitch rolled his eyes, but graced Jack with another, more sincere, soft smile. "I guess I can." He said, then kissed him again, slower and more passionately this time. He slipped his hands under Jack's hoodie and gently scraped his nails over his pale chest

Jack's eyes closed, the white-haired boy letting his cold body arch up against those nails. His lips did not warm into the kiss, as often he wished he could experience, but one of his hands managed to reach up and hold the back of Pitch's head to keep him close. A thin leg reached up to catch (gently) Pitch between the legs.

He moaned and moved down to Jack's neck, nipping and sucking. "Mine." He purred, then slipped his hoodie off. He moved down and licked a dusky nipple, making it hard before he moved to the other one

Skin exposed, Jack radiated cold, and the comparative warmth that Pitch emanated made his bare toes curl. "Pitch.." Jack groaned, pressing his hand down against the spirit's head. It took relatively little time for him to be aroused, and for his pants to become too tight. "Ah- shit... I still.. I still won you know."

"I don't care, right now, your mine." He growled, grinding against the bulge in Jack's pants. "Someone's excited." he smirked, nipping and kissing down his chest before tugging his pants off, then making his own clothes fade into the shadows, leaving them both bare

Groaning loudly as Pitch ground into him, Jack threw his head back and he arched his back, his knees shifting up as he was undressed. Left exposed, Jack flushed blue with arousal, and he panted lightly. "It's been a while." Jack admitted shamelessly, hooking one slim leg around the nightmare man's waist. "But I doubt I'm the only one excited here."

He smirked, rubbing his erection on Jack's. "Oh, no, Jack." He purred. "I want you so bad." He breathed, reaching into the shadows and grabbing a bottle of lube. He slicked three fingers up, then slipped one into Jack'

"Ah-!" Jack tightened around that finger, and he gritted his teeth, slowly forcing himself to relax around that long finger. His breathing moved from ragged to normal as his body adjusted, his arousal twitching with the effort it took not to just release at the thought of being filled. "Then... if you want me so badly... you know.. you could consider... I don't know.. hurrying up!" He gasped.

Pitch growled and slipped the second finger in immediately, stretching him before adding the third and pumping them in and out of Jack's body, eyes dark with lust as Jack practically sucked his fingers in. Using his free hand, Pitch coated himself in lube, then quickly switched his fingers with his arousal, thrusting in all the way. "Jack!" he cried, gripping his hips tight

"A--ah! P-Ppip..." Was the closest Jack came to managing to say PItch's name, and he pressed his cold cheek against the cushion of the couch, shivering and tugging at Pitch's hair. His leg twitched and he bucked slightly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes with the rapid change in pace. The pain was easily made up for by the waves of pleasure that washed through him as his sweet spot was contacted, and he felt like butter (or worse; melting ice). Just by that first thrust, Jack was barely able to keep himself from climaxing. "Oh..." It wasn't long before Jack's hips were bruising from the grip.

"Mine!" Pitch purred once again, beginning to move slowly, wanting to tease Jack. He rolled himself teasingly against Jack's prostate with each thrust, and he gripped the base of Jack's arousal tightly, leaving behind a shadow cock ring. He bit Jack's shoulder roughly, marking him where it could be hidden from the Guardians.

"Nn..ah...nhah..." Blubbered the winter spirit, unable to form proper thoughts to words. He whined when Pitch slowed down, and that shadow- one hand reached down, and he was finally able to form that word he needed as his hand decided up where he was bitten might be a more appropriate place to make sure things were still in tact. "Damnit." He gasped. "Bastard. /Fuck/ me already...."

Pitch chuckled and slammed into him hard and fast. "As you wish." He purred, stroking his arousal in time with his thrusts. He leaned in and lapped at the icy blood made from marking him. Pitch didn't relent on his pace, slamming into his lover hard, moaning into icy skin

Faster was worse. Unable to come, it didn't take long for the experience to become the embodiment of pleasured agony. Jack found himself fighting back frigid tears as he moaned and gasped and absolutely writhed beneath the harsh fucking he was receiving. Soon enough, he couldn't take it. "Let me go." Jack begged, eyes half way open. "Get rid of the shadow, Pitch, /please/."

Pitch, feeling merciful, let the shadow go, still stroking him, and not slowing down. He knew Jack was close, and he was feeling himself approaching release as well. "Jack! Cum for me!" He growled, his forehead resting on Jack's shoulder as he looked down at his hand on Jack arousal.

Almost on cue, Jack came. He released long milky ribbons until he was absolutely spent, laying there on the couch beneath Pitch with his eyes fully closed and his body done. He worked hard on breathing, just breathing- and his cold heart eventually began to slow down as well. For a while, there was nothing for Jack to say. He just stayed there, shoulder and body aching.

Pitch came an instant after, filling Jack to the brim. He pulled out, panting hard, but before collapsing he licked Jack clean, humming at the sweet and bitter taste of his icy lover. He promptly collapsed next to him, holding him close.

Only once he was pulled against Pitch's chest did Jack decide to talk. "That.. might not have been the longest you've made me wait." He said, quietly. "But that was by far the hardest you've ever.. wow. And all it costed was a smile." Mused Jack, feeling himself already beginning to leak.

Pitch chuckled. He kissed Jack's neck lovingly and gave a real smile, tilting Jack's face towards him so he could see. "And you continue making me smile too." He said, giving him a quick kiss, then closing his eyes just to enjoy being with his Jack

Jack lay with Pitch for a long time, cool and content, and relaxed. Finally, after who knew how long, Jack opened his eyes again. "Why do you insist on hiding this side of you?" He asked. "All nightmares and fear aside... I mean.. people freeze to death, and nobody really likes the cold. Darkness isn't such a bad thing either."

He frowned, unsure of how to answer. "I don't know, Jack. It took me a long time to even show this side of myself to you... No one believes I have a 'good' side, and I guess I have no real reason to show it to anyone..."

"Uhg- tell me about it. That first little bit had me worried you might actually end up... anyway, I made you smile, so I won't harass you too much tonight, but just keep in mind that you don't actually have to be the enemy." He started to curl up slightly, and groaned- keeping still instead. "....Even if you're a bit of a sadist."

He chuckled. "Rest now, Jack. I'm sorry I was so rough with you." He said, moving slightly so he could rub Jack's back. Its true, he never let anyone see the softer side of him, Jack was a lucky spirit indeed.

"Mmm..." Jack pressed his face against PItch's chest, and hooked his one leg around the other's before resting for a while. It wasn't often that he rested without complaint, but he was happily fucked into doing just that. Eventually, though, Jack could stay still no longer. "I should probably go." He sighed, untangling himself from Pitch. "The others will probably start talking, but I'll be back... I will make time and excuses and that sort of thing."

Pitch frowned, but nodded. he handed him his clothes, then helped him dress, his own clothes materializing on his body. "Goodbye, Jack. I will wait for you." He said, giving him one last loving kiss before watching him leave

After kicking up and grabbing hold of his staff, Jack flew off towards the exit of the lair- though he dropped to the ground a couple of times, which was somewhat awkward for him, because landing sucked (and, well, it hadn't been deliberate). Jack paused and glanced back at Pitch, and then he smiled and gave a wave, before he flew off- leaving the lair quickly so he wouldn't be caught anywhere near there. Flying alone proved to be difficult, and more than once he found himself plummeting, only to be able to catch himself at the last minute. Finally, Jack ended up stopping altogether, and he landed on a rooftop because it was rather convenient.

Pitch watched from the shadows, growling at himself for hurting the one thing he loved. he appeared below the roof Jack was sitting on, still hiding in the shadows so no one would see him. "Jack, I hurt you, I'm sorry. come back with me, you need to rest more. The Guardians can wait, I don't want you hurting yourself more."

"What? No, it's fine." Jack laughed, a little bit uneasily. He glanced around, as though to make sure nobody else was there- though Pitch undoubtedly did that already. "I'm alright, really. Besides- what if the Guardians can't wait? I mean, something big might come up, and if they come looking.. I'd rather they didn't find you at the other end of this, you know?" He moved to the edge of the roof, and looked down to see if he could spot Pitch himself.

He sighed. He wasn't getting through to him. "Just be careful, ok?" He asked, watching him closely. If he fell one more time, Pitch was going to take him back and tie him to the bed until he got better. Probably not the best way to handle things, but Jack was stubborn

Rather than leaving right away, Jack smiled, and he frosted up the roof he was on. He did it very lazily- just sitting there (awkwardly on his hip to avoid aggravating his lower regions), tracing his hand along one patch of the roof and blowing to spread the frost around. "You be careful.. until people start accepting you."

Pitch sighed, but nodded. "Alright, then I'll see you soon." he said before stepping into the shadows. He emerged in the lair and he flopped on his couch. he saw the tea cups and threw them, confusing the Nightmares. Pitch fell to his knees, gripping his hair. "Why?" he screamed. "Why do I always hurt the ones I love?"

The next day, Jack was back. He was feeling considerably better, though still occasionally hit a rough patch of flying. Mostly everything else he was able to cover with 'Spring isn't my season', so that was alright. He didn't bother to knock at that lair, and instead dropped in of his own accord. "Pitch?" Jack called.

Pitch looked up from his book. A Nightmare told him Jack was coming, and instead of pacing and acting too worried, he sat down with a book, though he hadnt read any of it. he had cleaned up the broken cups and cleaned himself up so no one could tell he had cried.

Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, Jack walked over, and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Pitch's lips, cupping one of his cheeks in his free hand. "Smile for me?" Asked the white-haired teen, giving Pitch a smile of his own (having basically forgotten that Pitch had felt guilty, and why).

Pitch gave a soft smile, glad to see he was feeling better. he set the book aside and motioned for Jack to sit. "How are you feeling?" he asked, checking him all over

Sitting down on Pitch's lap carefully, Jack leaned against him- not letting him have an easy time checking him over, but letting Pitch basically do what he wanted. "I'm fine, I guess- how are you feeling?"

He sighed and pressed his face into Jack's neck "Relieved." He mumbled. he wrapped his arms around Jack carefully as if he might brake at any second. "My Jack. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"Oh... you're still upset about that, are you?" Jack frowned, and he leaned against Pitch. "You know, you once threw me down a rocky drop and threw my staff on top of me. I don't think that a little bit of rough sex is going to break me.."

Pitch stiffened, pulling him closer. "You're not helping" He growled, pressing his face more against Jack. He groaned and nuzzled his neck.

"Oh... well.. I didn't mean to upset you. I just... I'm fine. I'm tougher than you give me credit for, most times." Jack petted Pitch's hair, shifting so he could be somewhat comfortable while held against Pitch.

Pitch lifted his head and kissed him sweetly. Though he was still upset, he sighed and relaxed. "Well, you won the bet, what would you like me to do?" he asked, giving a small smirk.

"Oh, that's right... I've got all day to boss you around, don't I?" Mused the winter spirit. "For now, I want you... to ..." He frowned. He didn't know. And then- he grinned wickedly. "Sing."

Pitch groaned and let his head fall back against the chair. "You are going to humiliate me all day, aren't you?" He asked, looking at Jack. 

He nodded, and that is exactly what happened, though Pitch didn't mind, as long as his Jack was happy.


End file.
